


I Just Want The Stars

by Anra7777



Series: It's Okay for Demyx to Have Feelings Darn it Verse [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx has feelings, Demyx wears hats, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Axel, Please Send Help, Shameless Xigbar is Shameless, Slow Romance, Why can’t I stop writing Shameless Xigbar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Demyx has a complaint: the ceilings are boring.





	1. Star Light

I Just Want The Stars

Star Light

_ Star light, star bright, _

_ First star I see tonight, _

_ I wish I may, I wish I might, _

_ Have the wish I wish tonight. _

When Xemnas designed the Castle That Never Was, he made Zexion cast an illusion of darkness on all the ceilings so that his second in command could spy on everyone without them knowing. Allegedly, Xemnas had insisted that Zexion cast it in such a way that even the Schemer himself wouldn’t be able to tell when the Freeshooter was above him. 

Demyx just thought that it made the ceilings look boring. He stared up at the blackness, knees hooked around the arm of the couch in the Grey Area, and threw a small red rubber ball up into the darkness, studiously ignoring the Xigbar shaped network of blood and water he could see relaxing above him and to his left. He wasn’t great at throwing, and the ball fell in a parabola which would have made it land beyond his feet, if he hadn’t hummed a little, and sent a tendril of water to catch it and bring it back, yo-yo like. 

Well, since Xigbar was here and listening, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to complain. The ceilings were for his sake, after all.

“Hey, Axel,” he addressed his friend (sometimes with benefits), who was sprawled on the couch across from him. “Don’t you think the ceilings look too dull and boring? I mean, all you’d have to do is add something small, like stars, and they’d look amazing.” Demyx thought about his own words for a moment. “Yeah! Stars would be awesome!” Then he joked: “I demand we have stars!” 

“Isn’t the whole point,” Axel replied tiredly, head tilted up with his neck against the backrest as he rested his eyes. “That we NOT look at the ceiling? So that the old man can do his thing?”

“Uhhhh… Axel…” Demyx didn’t know how to tell his friend to watch his words without giving away to Xigbar that he knew he was up there. Oh, well, at least  _ Demyx  _ wasn’t the one saying it, so Xigbar shouldn’t want revenge on him. “He’s not that old…” He weakly defended. Best to make sure Xigbar didn’t want revenge on him for not saying anything at all. Besides, whenever he saw Xigbar, he had the strangest, incongruous sense that Xigbar was somehow younger than him. Anyone with eyes could see it wasn’t true, but Demyx couldn’t help his own feelings, the ones that made him want to reach out and ruffle Xigbar’s hair and call him “kiddo.” Of course, he’d never dare. 

“What, you have a crush or something?” Axel lifted his head from its resting position to look at and tease the supine blond. 

Demyx snorted, unamused, knowing that if he denied it, it’d just seem suspicious. He had no particular feelings for Xigbar beyond the incomprehensible urge to treat him like a favorite kid to babysit. Rather, those weird feelings made Demyx more determined to stay out of the sharpshooter’s way. 

Demyx threw his ball again, and this time it almost hit him in the face as he fumbled to catch it. He saw Xigbar’s arm reach up to cover his mouth as he shook, the blood rushing to his face indicating that the long haired man was laughing at him. 

Demyx pouted and turned on his side to face the couch, but unfortunately this didn’t turn off his ability. His shirt had ridden up a bit with his turn, and Demyx cursed himself for not wearing his coat for greater modesty, as he could tell that his red headed friend was getting turned on. Or it could just be because his butt was sticking out. Who knows?

“Hey, Demyx,” Axel called. “It’s just us here. Wanna do it?” 

“Nope. Not in the mood.” Demyx firmly rejected. Like he’d agree to have sex when Xigbar was right there! He wondered if Axel would be so eager if he knew they had an audience… 

“You sure? I could get you in the mood.” Demyx turned his head to squint disbelievingly at the horny beanpole whose emerald eyes glinted at him. Yeah, Xigbar was still there and still lying on the ceiling, one leg crossed over the other knee, hands behind his head, clearly not intending on leaving anytime soon. 

“No.” Demyx turned back around and figured he’d take a nap. The couches in the Grey Area weren’t very comfortable, but he wasn’t in the mood to return to his own room and be completely isolated yet. 

“Your loss.” Axel shrugged. “I’m going back to my room to sleep. That mission was just too much.” Demyx lazily lifted a hand to give a quarter hearted wave, then tucked his arms in. 

He thought it might be hard to fall asleep, knowing that Xigbar was watching him, but he drifted off before he knew it. 

***

When Demyx woke up, he found he’d slept past 10 pm. He knew that, because the lights in the common areas of the Castle were set to dim at that time, unless someone asked a Dusk to manually turn them back up, and right now the room was fairly dark. 

As he sat up, he found someone had placed a coat on top of him as a blanket, although it was too dark for him to tell whose it was. 

The Castle was very still and silent, the way places often are at night. Xigbar wasn’t on the ceiling anymore. 

Knowing there’d be no hope of getting dinner at this hour, Demyx shrugged the unknown person’s coat on and stumbled back to his room, determined to dig into his Secret Emergency Stash of Most Awesomeness Food Stuff. 

Demyx opened his door, and with his hand on the light switch, he froze. 

Even the members’ personal rooms hadn’t been immune to Xemnas’ ceiling defacement orders. But now Demyx was stunned to see his entire room covered in pinpricks of light. Not just the ceiling, walls, and floor, even the empty space in the middle of the room seemed to be magically glowing in places. 

It must have taken him at least five minutes for him to decide to flip the switch. When he did, the illusion shifted and congregated on the ceiling, restoring the rest of his room to normal. But there were  _ stars _ on his ceiling now. He turned the light off, and the room flooded with the stars again. 

He stepped into the room and with his chest full of wonder, he tried to catch one of the lights. His hand passed through, but that didn’t erase the magic of the moment. He placed a hand where his heart was supposed to be, and felt a thump of excitement and awe.

Someone had put this together for him. Someone had cared enough about what he thought to go above and beyond his request to ask Zexion to make this illusion for him. 

Demyx’s eyes stung, both from the sheer beauty before him and from knowing that someone wanted him to be happy. 

Demyx didn’t need to guess who that person was. Who could it be other than the person quietly waiting and watching him from his ceiling? 

He spoke a hoarse “thank you,” and the person left, satisfied at a job well done. 

Still in the dark, Demyx sat on his bed, and pulled out his food from underneath it, munching on it as best he could with a lump in his throat and watched the stars around him. 

He went to bed that night feeling soothed by the starlight. When he woke up the next morning finally to take a good look at the coat he’d been wearing, he wasn’t surprised to see it was Xigbar’s. 


	2. Star Bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been sitting on this chapter for a couple of days. The reason being, I wrote an alternate, M-rated version of one of the scenes, and I couldn't decide which version I wanted to use. On the one hand, I almost prefer the M-rated version. On the other, it goes against the tone of what I'm going for with this story. In the end, I decided to go for the G-rated version. If any of you guys are interested in reading the M-rated version anyway, I might consider posting the scene separately from the main story. (I may have ended up doing the exact same thing for chapter 3, but I kind of hate the M-rated version of that, so you should get chapter 3 conflict-free once I know I'm done with it.) So please let me know if you're interested!

Star Bright

_ The leaves turned brown and tumbled down when lo their paths did twine _

_ "Since summer's passed," _

_ The cowboy asked, _

_ "Does your heart beat as mine?" _

_ "Alas," _

_ Said she _

_ "There'll never be a love as true as ours" _

_ So take my hand, for it was planned _

_ Twas written in the stars _

_ Through hoary snow and wind did blow their hearts knew not the storm _

_ Hand in hand cross wintered land, twas true love kept them warm. _

_ In sooth it seemed they lived a dream and wiled away the hours _

_ It wasn't chance nor happenstance, twas written in the stars _

—Excerpt from “Written In The Stars,” written by Andy Paley for the Thrilling Adventure Hour’s episode “The Piano Has Been Thinking.” Performed by Busy Phillips and Nathan Fillion.

  


Demyx couldn’t stop thinking about Xigbar. It probably didn’t help how amazing he felt his room was, and how he now spent most of his time in it with the lights off, even if he ended up stubbing his toe a lot more and put his shirts on backwards or inside out. 

What was even more incredible to him was that the stars weren’t static. They moved over time the way real stars do, and Demyx never got tired of tracking their progress. If there were any constellations, he didn’t recognize any of them, but he didn’t mind and made up his own, even going so far as to write them down in a dedicated star journal.

He still had Xigbar’s coat, unsure about how to return it without making a fool of himself. Xigbar hadn’t asked for it back, either, but the way he tended to smirk at the blond whenever Demyx approached, sent Demyx into a blind panic, and he found himself running away without knowing why or why he was blushing so hard. 

So the coat remained in his room, on his chair, still smelling of Xigbar’s skin. Or at least, Demyx assumed that was his natural odor. It wouldn’t make sense for the Freeshooter to wear cologne if he was trying to sneak around everywhere. Not that Demyx had been smelling the coat or anything. Just, when he picked it up, he noticed that it had a nice smell, that was all. And that was the story he was sticking with. 

The last few days, he’d gotten into the habit of absentmindedly looking at the ceilings around the castle, even when he knew Xigbar wasn’t there. He didn’t even notice himself that he was doing it, until Axel pointed it out. 

“Demyx, you’re going to walk into a wall, or worse, Saïx or Xemnas, if you keep on spacing out and looking up like that. What are you looking for anyway? Isn’t it bad for your neck to be constantly looking up like that?”

“Xigbar.” The blond answered honestly.

“And _ why _ are you looking for Xigbar?” 

“I don’t know.” Demyx replied miserably. 

“You don’t know,” Axel repeated, disbelievingly.

“I don’t know. I just want to see him. That’s all.” 

“Demyx, you do realize, right, that Zexion’s illusions are covering the ceiling? If he was up there, you wouldn’t see him.”

“...” Demyx averted his eyes.

Axel’s eyes widened. “Holy shit. You can see him? _ How?” _

“Um, you won’t tell on me, would you? I don’t want to be a Dusk…” 

Axel shook his head vigorously. “No way, man. Besides, this is too interesting to pass up. So tell me now. How do you do it? Since when can you do it?” 

Demyx tilted his head in thought. “Always? And it’s not like I’m _ seeing _ him, not exactly. It’s more like, I can sense all water sources, including people, near me. I can see the water inside, running throughout the body. So I always know how many people are in the castle and roughly where they are, even if I can’t always tell _ who _ they are. Xigbar’s obvious, because he’s the only one who’d be on the ceiling.” 

“Can you turn it off?”

“I don’t know how,” Demyx replied unhappily.

“Aw, man,” Axel shook his head. “Xemnas chose the wrong guy to play spy.”

“No way!” Demyx exclaimed. “I don’t want the job! You can’t make me! All that work… and it’s not like I can go invisible or something. It’s not _ that _ useful a skill.” 

“Still.” Axel tsked. “So, uh, is he up there now?” 

Demyx shook his head.

“Then why were you looking?”

“I don’t know. Ever since he put stars in my room, I can’t stop thinking about him.” 

“Wait, hold up. What?!” 

Demyx explained how Xigbar had been in the room the other day Demyx complained, and how the sharpshooter has arranged it so that there were stars in Demyx’s room.

“And you couldn’t have told me he was up there?”

“How?”

“Good point. From now on, if he’s up there while we’re talking, why don’t you mention penguins. Or orcas. Or Dalmatians. Or the fact that polar bears have black skin. Or—.” Demyx covered his mouth.

“I get it.” He rolled his eyes. “Talk about something that’s black and white like his hair. Har har.” He moved away.

“It’s not… that bad looking.” Axel made a valiant attempt to redeem himself, now that he had a notion that Demyx might actually really have a crush. Even if the dumb blond hadn’t figured it out himself. 

“So,” the redhead clapped his hands together, prepared to play matchmaker. “Has he given any other indications of his feelings toward you?”

“Feelings?” Demyx spluttered. “Axel, we aren’t supposed to have feelings, remember?” 

“I’m not fully convinced on that.” Axel shrugged. “I suppose Xemnas will beat or drone it into me someday. Or just wear me down. But not yet.” He distractedly thumbed the teardrop on his cheek, smearing it a little. 

Demyx shrugged himself, and let the subject go, returning to Axel’s question.

“Well, he did drape his coat on me during my nap. And he hasn’t asked for it back.” Demyx told him doubtfully.

“Hmm. That really isn’t enough to say.” Axel crossed his arms and furrowed his brows in thought. “Have you tried talking to him?” 

“I, I, uh.” 

“No, you haven’t.” Axel surmised. “What about missions? Do you have any missions with him coming up?”

“I don’t think so?” 

Axel got a far-away look in his eyes. He grimaced. 

“Don’t worry, Buddy,” he patted Demyx’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure you get a chance to talk to Xigbar.” And just like that, he strode away, leaving Demyx a little dumbfounded by his sudden departure. But Axel was a Flurry on a mission. A mission to see a green-eyed blunet. 

***

The next day, when Demyx entered the Grey Area, Saïx stalked up to him and shoved a piece of paper at him.

“Your mission’s changed,” he grunted. “You’re to go to the Land of Dragons with Number II and search for a dragon.”

“Search for a dragon? With Xigbar?” The blond was slightly disoriented at the suddenness of the change. 

“That’s what I said,” Saïx snorted. “You have two days to search. Pack your things for an overnight trip. If you don’t find it, we’ll send a few more teams. But it’s better to limit any one person’s stay in such a cold place and high altitude. Xigbar has more exact coordinates on where you’ll be searching.” 

Demyx nodded and left to go pack. 

Saïx muttered at the figure on the couch: “Stop grinning. You’re part of the next team. It’s the least you could do, having me make up such a ridiculous mission.” 

Axel gave him a grieved look. “But you’re doing so much good, Isa! If only you knew…”

“I don’t care.” 

“Right. You don’t care.” Axel’s eyes had the slightest trace of bitterness in them. “Well, I better get started on my mission for today.” 

He walked away, completely missing the “Lea, I…” that came from his former friend. Saïx snapped his pencil in frustration.

***

Along with the standard outdoor gear the Organization provided, Demyx had packed some cold winter gear and Xigbar’s coat, hoping he’d have the chance to return it. He was not looking forward to going to the Land of Dragons, even if it was with Xigbar. Perhaps because of his elemental affiliation, he didn’t do well in extreme temperatures in either direction. 

Demyx once again thanked whatever deity or entity had made the black coats that everything managed to fit into his pockets and weighed nothing. He couldn’t imagine lugging a heavy backpack on top of everything else. 

As a last measure, he put on a blue neck and face warmer, a blue wool hat with white snowmen and pompon, snow pants over his leather ones, snow shoes instead of his boots and blue and white snowflake mittens over his leather gloves. It felt a little hot if he included the long johns he’d already put on. 

Now ready, he waddled back to the Grey Area, only to face Xigbar’s laughter.

“Pff… You ready?” Xigbar’s eye twinkled. Blushing, Demyx nodded. Xigbar didn’t seem at all dressed up for the weather, and he wondered if he’d gone too far.

“You’d better take my hand, just in case we portal into a snowstorm or something.” Xigbar casually held his gloved hand out. Demyx reached out and placed his mittened hand in Xigbar’s, the sharpshooter having a little trouble holding on due to the double layers. But Demyx’s chest felt oddly warm, and it wasn’t from all the clothes he was wearing. Demyx curled his hand over Xigbar’s and shyly beamed. 

“Right…” Xigbar woke up from his sudden daze. “Let’s get going.” 

***

They didn’t portal into a snowstorm. But they didn’t stop holding hands either, Demyx having trouble keeping his balance with the ungainly and ill fitting snow boots. And if Xigbar noticed that Demyx may have played up his clumsiness just a little, he didn’t let on. 

Demyx didn’t understand how Xigbar didn’t look cold. Even with his extra layers, he was only just warm enough. 

“So, where are we supposed to be looking?” Demyx finally asked. 

Xigbar took out the mission report and squinted at it. “Everywhere within a fifty mile radius of here.” 

“Is that doable?” 

“No.” His eyes narrowed. “The average fit person can walk 20-30 miles in a day, but this is a _ radius_. Even if we split up, there’s no way we can cover this distance.” 

“I vote we not split up.” 

“Agreed.” Xigbar gave him a sideways look. “The dragon would probably think you were a giant blueberry and try to eat you.” 

“Noooooo… I’m not tasty.” The blond crouched as best he could, blue mittened hands trying to hide his blue hatted head. He completely missed Xigbar’s leer. And then he fell over. 

He stared in numb shock at the snow that had assaulted him and caused him to be in the snow. He looked up to see Xigbar preparing another snowball. 

“I surrender!” The blond immediately caved. With a slightly disappointed look, Xigbar dropped the snowball. He helped pull the blond up and brushed him off, and if he gave an extra pat here and there, the blond would likely not have minded if he had noticed. 

They continued their search hand in hand, and even though Demyx would normally have been complaining about the walk at this point, now he was floating on a cloud. Although even endorphins couldn’t help hide how difficult the trek was with all the snow. 

“Why are beautiful things hard to walk in?” Demyx pondered out loud. “Sand, water, tall grass, snow.” He tried thinking of other surfaces he thought pretty, but difficult for walking, and trailed off as he couldn’t think of any more.

“The snow may be ‘beautiful,’” Xigbar grunted. “But try not to look at it too much. It’s bad for your eyes, since the sun gets reflected on the snow.” 

“Okay, Xiggy.”

“Xiggy?”

“Er, sorry, Xigbar.”

“Nah, the nickname’s fine. I was just surprised, is all.” 

They traveled for another hour in silence, until Demyx was about to collapse from exhaustion. 

Xigbar stopped them by a rock and brushed off the snow with a “let’s have lunch.” Demyx gratefully sank down onto half the rock and rummaged through his pocket for some of the snacks he’d packed. 

He managed to suppress his “eep” when Xigbar sat down next to him, the rock being small enough that their thighs were forced to touch. Even through Demyx’s three layers of pants, Xigbar’s leg seemed to radiate warmth. 

“Is that all you’re eating?” Xigbar questioned him with a smirk. “Sugar’s not great on a hike. You should probably eat something more substantial, to replace all the energy you’ve burned.” 

“Chocolate peanut butter is perfectly fine.” Demyx said with a sniff. 

“Then is guess you don’t want any of my jerky.”

“If you’re offering… I wouldn’t say ‘no.’” 

“I figured this might happen, so I brought plenty.” Xigbar took out more of the jerky and offered it to Demyx, who gratefully took it. 

The rest of the day fell into a similar pattern: searching for a few hours until Demyx grew exhausted, take a food break with Xigbar providing the food, repeat. Most of the time, holding hands. 

Demyx was brain numb and terribly sore by the time Xigbar took a look at the sky and declared they should make camp. Dazedly, he started to pull out his tent, when Xigbar stopped his hand.

“We should use just one tent, it’ll be warmer. Mine’s big enough for two people.” Demyx just nodded, and Xigbar took out his four season tent, which, to be fair, looked better equipped to handle the snow that the one Demyx had brought. At least Demyx had brought his own winter sleeping bag. 

He helped as best he could with the set up, but it ended up with him bewilderedly holding onto pieces of tarp until Xigbar took it from his hands to fix it to the ground. At least one of them seemed to know what he was doing. 

Demyx didn’t really revive until the smell of hot instant noodles reached his nose from the container Xigbar held in front of him. When Demyx took it, Xigbar turned around to boil more water from the small hiking stove for his own dinner. Slowly he sipped at the soup, only burning his tongue the first time. 

“When we’re done eating, we should find some trees to do our business, then go to bed early before the temperature drops too much.” Demyx nodded in acquiescence, blushing only a little at the thought of his dick being out anywhere near the vicinity of his crush. 

“Do you go camping often, Xigbar?” 

“What, I’m not ‘Xiggy’ anymore?”

“You really don’t mind?” 

“I said I didn’t and I don’t.”

“Okay, Xiggy.”

“And to answer your question, I’ve done a lot of camping in the past… not really by choice.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“What are you being sorry for?” Demyx missed the “although it is your fault,” Xigbar added under his breath.

“I just am?” Demyx himself didn’t really understand it. He just had the urge to apologize.

By this time, the sun had set, and the last rays gave Xigbar a glow, making him more handsome than usual. Demyx hurriedly set down his cup and went to go find a tree before it became too dark to see and return to camp. 

He took longer than he should have, as it was a struggle to wrestle with all the layers he had on, so by the time he made it back, he could only just see the outline of Xigbar as a blackness against the starry sky. That is, if he was looking without his ability. With his ability, Demyx saw that Xigbar was looking up, although he couldn’t read his expression. Expressions were too subtle for his ability. He looked up himself.

“Wow,” was all he could manage. He’d never seen such a star filled sky, at least, not that he could remember, the high altitude and low light pollution leading to the sight of millions of stars. It made him feel very small, but in a deep, awe inspiring way. 

“They’ll all be yours someday.” Xigbar said quietly beside him.

“Xiggy, no one can own the stars.” Demyx felt a little uneasy by Xigbar’s declaration. 

“...For your room. It’s a promise.” But when Xigbar patted his hat, Demyx somehow didn’t think that Xigbar really meant the star illusion. 

They went to bed without incident, but Demyx woke up in the middle of the night, when Xigbar started muttering and thrashing about, having some sort of nightmare. 

Unwilling to wrestle his arm out of the sleeping bag and risk exposing himself to the cold, Demyx did the only thing his sleepy mind could think of. 

From somewhere, deep inside, a song rose up. He didn’t know the melody or the lyrics, but some part of him was able to sing the Eårth song just fine. 

“Our story ends, but fear not friends, romance forever flowers. Young lover's eyes gaze to the skies, it's written in the stars. It's written in the stars.”

Xigbar quieted down, and when Demyx had finished, questioned: “Master?”

Troubled by the appellation, Demyx corrected him: “Demyx.”

Xigbar rolled over and fell back asleep with a satisfied “Master…” 

As baffled as he felt, Demyx resisted the urge once more to stroke Xigbar’s head, settling for a simple, “I’m here. Don’t worry,” to the still back. 

He lay back down himself, and despite his puzzlement, exhaustion quickly pulled him back down into slumber again.

Neither of them noticed the snow storm raging outside. 

***

The next day, after tunneling out of their tent, and after a breakfast of more instant noodles, the day repeated much the same way as the day before, although this time Demyx confidentially addressed Xigbar as “Xiggy.” Fortunately they weren’t any slower, a potion having taken care of Demyx’s muscle soreness. 

Still, by the time they portaled back to the Castle, Demyx collapsed onto the nearest couch, not even registering Zexion scrambling out of his way. Axel stood up from where he’d been sitting on the other couch and tried (and failed) not to hover over Demyx. 

“How was your trip?” He said, diplomatically, but clearly eager for all the details. 

“Murgh,” was the groaned reply. 

“We didn’t find the dragon,” Xigbar reported, eyeing Axel’s closeness to Demyx with a poker face. Axel hastily stepped back. 

“Once you’re feeling a little better, you should probably go back to your room and have a bath or shower. I’ll see you later, Dem.” Xigbar walked away with a wink (?).

Axel’s eyes widened then narrowed in a pleased grin. Demyx fell off the couch in shock. 

“Sooooo, what happened?” Axel helped him back up onto the couch.

“It’s written in the stars,” was all Demyx could manage before passing out. 


	3. First Star I See Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out to you guys yesterday, to celebrate DemDem Day (and the release of the new Remind trailer). Unfortunately, a few different factors made that not happen. Well, I hope the chapter length and getting to celebrate Anra7777 Day with me will make up for it! ^_^
> 
> Insert song is an excerpt from “Mr. Raindrop” by Amplified.

First Star I See Tonight

_ Who said that every wish _

_ Would be heard and answered _

_ When wished on the morning star _

_ Somebody thought of that _

_ And someone believed it _

_ And look what it's done so far _

_ What's so amazing _

_ That keeps us star gazing and _

_ What do we think we might see _

_ Someday we'll find it _

_ The Rainbow Connection _

_ The lovers the dreamers and me _

_ All of us under its spell _

_ We know that it’s probably magic _

—Excerpt from The Rainbow Connection

  


“Nothing happened?” Axel questioned in disbelief. 

“No, not ‘nothing,’” Demyx insisted. “I told you, we—.” 

“Held hands and sang [‘ ,’] yada yada.” 

“Huh?” Demyx’s translator blipped. He heard what Axel said, but his translator insisted on translating it as “Kumbaya,” even though Demyx could clearly hear that that wasn’t what was said. But what was “Kumbaya,” anyway? Was it something he was supposed to know, but had forgotten?

Axel continued, not even noticing his friend’s sudden confusion.

“And you mean to tell me that you spent an entire two days and one night together and didn’t even kiss? Much less do some hanky-panky? Is Xigbar impotent?” The redhead’s voice grew increasingly outraged. Then he froze. “Please tell me he’s not up there right now.”

Demyx shook his head. “I think he’s spying on Vexen…?” 

“Good.” Axel shivered in relief.

“What’s wrong with going at a slow pace? We got to know each other a little better and we got to talk a little. I’m _ fine _ with the pace we’re going.” 

“You didn’t feel that way about jumping into my bed.” Axel pointed out, while pointing at the piece of furniture Demyx was currently sitting on.

“Because I never saw you as a romantic interest.” 

“Ouch, I’m wounded.” Axel exaggeratedly put his hand over his chest and fake staggered backwards. 

Demyx rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you saw me that way either.”

“True. You just happened to fit my highly specific parameter of being blond. And closer to my age than Vexen.” 

Demyx wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Well, I bet you’re just hoping that the next member recruited will be blond and willing to sleep with you.” 

“You betcha.” Axel gave him a two thumbs up. 

“Lucky Number X.” 

“Your sarcasm wounds me.”

“Bah. So, as I was saying, what do you think? Do you think I have a chance?”

“Well, not doing anything to you when he had you in his clutches is a strike against him. But he did hold your hand when it wasn’t necessary and took care of you above and beyond what he needed to. But that could have been because he was worried about the paperwork your demise would generate.”

“Hey!” Demyx protested. 

“I think it’s still hard to say. You probably have a chance?”

The two sank into thought. It took about ten minutes before either spoke again.

“I have an idea!” Axel exclaimed.

“What?”

“All we’ve got to do is see if he gets jealous!” Demyx wasn’t sure if he liked where he thought this idea was going.

“What, exactly, do you have in mind?”

“Seducing you in front of him. See how he reacts to someone other than him touching you.” 

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“No, it’s not. And you’d even get a blowjob or handjob out of it. I’m the one who, if it works, would be left out in the cold, having to comfort my poor lonesome self.” 

“And what if he just ends up watching? Would you really be willing to go all the way, knowing that he was above us?” 

Axel shrugged. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem on my end.” 

“No, Axel, I really don’t think…” Demyx paused for the briefest of moments. “You’re such a polar bear!” He accused. 

Axel grinned, getting the hint. “Because polar bears eat people and I’d like to eat you up?”

“You’re incorrigible! And lame.” 

“So, shall we make use of my bed?” Axel purred while crowding the blond.

“How about ‘no?’” Demyx brushed aside the hand on his chin and scowled. 

“Oh, come on. It’s been ages since we last had sex. I bet you’re just as pent up as I am.” Axel tried to give a subtle wink. 

“Axel…” Demyx hissed, completely embarrassed at his sex life being discussed in front of Xigbar. 

Axel moved forward to kiss him, and Demyx dodged the attempt. 

“I’m just trying to help you!” Axel exasperatedly tried again. Demyx dodged again. 

Before Axel could make another attempt, he heard a throat being cleared from behind him, and felt the bulk of an arrow gun being jabbed into his back. 

He froze and raised his hands up in surrender, but gave Demyx a happy smile and mouthed, “See?” 

“Trouble in paradise?” Came Xigbar’s dry remark. 

“Oh, no, we’re not together.” Axel helpfully clarified. “We’re just friends… who sometimes do stuff. That’s all. Demyx is completely romantically unattached.” Demyx face palmed. “As am I.” Axel hastily added. 

“That so?” Xigbar raised an eyebrow. 

“Yup.”

“And why, exactly, were you assaulting your ‘friend?’”

“It’s a misunderstanding, Officer.” Demyx curled into himself. He was officially disowning Axel, who’d apparently watched one too many cop dramas while visiting Twilight Town. “Tell him, Demyx!”

“I don’t know someone as embarrassing as you.” Demyx denied. 

“So he says.” Xigbar snorted and put his gun away. 

Axel stepped back so that all three men could look at each other in the face, and gazed at Xigbar expectantly. Demyx just knew that Axel’s movie addled brain was just waiting for “the hero who saved the beauty from the villain to ask the beauty out.” Xigbar seemed a little perturbed by Axel’s sparkling eyes. Demyx couldn’t bear to look anymore and covered his own eyes with one hand. 

“What are you looking at me like that for? I have absolutely no interest in you, Red.” Xigbar grunted. 

“Huh?” Axel was confused. “No, not me. Him.” He hissed and flapped his hands at the pretending-to-be-anywhere-but-here blond. 

“Oh.” Xigbar shuffled in place a little. “So, you’re ‘romantically unattached,’ huh?” Xigbar gave a slight smirk.

“Axel,” swallow, “Axel doesn’t kn-know what he’s talking about!” Demyx panicked and automatically denied everything.

“Oh, so you have a boyfriend? ...or a girlfriend?” Xigbar’s smirk took a teasing bent.

“No.” Demyx said softly, chagrined and embarrassed.

“Huh. Well, I don’t suppose you have anyone you’re interested in?”

“No! Yes! No! I, I…” A strangled noise left Demyx’s voicebox.

“You’re cute. But it’s too bad you’re not interested in anyone. If you were interested in say, me, I might have asked you to visit the beach sometime.”

“Really?” Demyx ignored the little squeal that escaped his bouncing friend. “Um, I’d love to!”

“Great. Great. Next day off, then?” 

Demyx cleared his throat. “It’s a date!” He turned bright red.

“Sure. It’s a date, then.” Xigbar smirked. With a wave of his hand, he portaled out of the room. 

Demyx flopped back onto the bed.

“I have a date… I have a date?” He almost seemed unable to believe it himself. 

“Yup, you have a date. You’re welcome.” 

Axel snickered as he caught the pillow thrown at him. 

***

“You’ve got your swimming trunks on?”

“Check.”

“Beach towel?”

“Check.”

“Sunhat?”

“Check.”

“Sunglasses?”

“Check.”

“Sunscreen?”

“Check.”

“And remember to ask him to get your back for you.”

“...Yes, mom...”

“Beach umbrella?”

“Check.”

“Beach sandals?”

“Check.”

“Lube?”

“Ch—, wait, what?”

“Lube!”

“But it’s the first date!”

“It’s better to be prepared.”

“No! I am not bringing lube! ...Hey, get away from my pocket! Axel!”

“Fine. Xigbar does seem like the type of guy who’d carry a bottle with him wherever he goes…”

“Oh my Neverwas, you are so embarrassing.” 

“And thanks to _ whose _ efforts was that you got this date in the first place?”

“...Yours…”

“What was that?”

“...The great and mighty Axel-sama’s.” 

“That’s right! Now, get going for your date! I’m going to go back to sleep…” Axel patted Demyx’s shoulders twice, then left with an arm stretch and yawn. 

Almost as though on cue, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to a gray striped cat-like plush being thrust in his face.

“Here.” Xigbar casually shoved it into his arms and grunted. Demyx stared at the stuffed animal in bewilderment. 

“Um, thanks?”

Now it was Xigbar’s turn to be surprised.

“You don’t like it? I thought it was your preference…” 

“Um, no, well it is cute, but, I am a guy, you know? I dunno where you got the idea I liked cats or plushies, but it’s a bit shameful to be receiving one as a full grown guy, isn’t it?”

“...If you like it, you like it. There’s nothing wrong with liking something. But if you don’t like it, I’ll take it back…”

“No! It’s okay! I’ll keep it!” Demyx blushed. 

“You gonna name it?”

Demyx looked into its blue eyes and thought. 

“...ChirChir? No… _ Teddy. _ For some reason, that name feels really important to me…” 

“...Oh?” Xigbar looked irritated.

“Like my most important… my most important… I…” Sharp pain jagged through his head. He stumbled to the side. “I… Our hearts... always connected…”

“Demyx!” Xigbar caught him as he wobbled and fell. He carefully lowered them both to the ground. “Whatever it is, stop thinking about it!”

_ “Teddy,” _ Demyx murmured, voice filled with sadness and longing. But for what? He clutched the stuffed toy closer, burying his lower face in it.

“Demyx, please, snap out of it.” Xigbar was getting somewhat frantic. Not sure of what to do, he snatched the gray animal away and planted a kiss on Demyx’s lips. He held his lips there, hoping it would work, until he felt Demyx’s body relax.

He pulled away to a puzzled Demyx.

“Xiggy? What happened to me?”

“I don’t know. I think, maybe, you were overwhelmed by something you couldn’t remember?”

“...I think I’d better name the plush ChirChir after all.” Demyx smiled faintly and self-deprecatingly. 

“Well, we seem to have done things in the wrong order. It’s the end of the date is when I’m supposed to kiss you, right?” Xigbar was teasing him again.

“Oh.” Demyx finally registered the kiss and blushed. 

“Shall we get going? Or do you want to stay here and rest?”

“I still want to go.”

Xigbar stood up and held out his hand to Demyx, who took it, and was pulled up.

Not letting go of Demyx’s hand, and instead changing to a normal hand holding position, Xigbar created a portal. 

***

The beach Xigbar chose was beautiful and private. Fine white sand that stretched for miles was bordered by grass and flowered low hills. And yet the water was tropically clear and green. There was no sign of people or of animals, although Demyx could hear the buzz of insects and birdsong coming from the trees scattered here and there among the hills. 

It was also raining.

Granted, it was more of a sun shower drizzle, but Demyx let go of Xigbar’s hand and summoned his sitar and started playing so that they (really Xigbar) wouldn’t get wet. He ended up singing along with his own song, the rain moving around them as though hitting an invisible bubble.

“Mr.Raindrop falling away from me now Do you know how much you mean to me

Why must you leave?

I'm just a flower on a tree

why must you leave?”

“Demyx, we _ want _ the rain to leave. Unless, I can find another beach?” Xigbar seemed uncharacteristically uncertain of himself. 

“It’s just a song, Xiggy.” Demyx replied, continuing to play, not even realizing that Xigbar shouldn’t have been able to understand what he was singing. “And this beach is fine. I don’t think it will rain for very long, anyway.” 

Demyx was proven right when not two minutes later, the rain let up and the sky cleared, leaving only a rainbow and the wet ground to show that it had ever rained at all. 

“It’s so beautiful, Xiggy.” Demyx stared at the rainbow as he put away his sitar. “If stars are meant to show the beauty of space and the vastness of the universe, surely rainbows are meant to show the beauty of the world right here.” 

“Rainbows are merely illusions. Stars are real. Concrete. Generators of light which can nourish or destroy a world.”

“It’s not about which one is better than the other. What’s wrong with admiring beauty for beauty’s sake? Besides, you remind me of a star, Xiggy.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. You’re always watching over us, removed and distant.”

“Well, I guess you’re like a rainbow.”

“How’s that?”

“You seem like you have nothing to hide, but you’re always out of reach, unattainable, and I’m never sure what your true color is.”

“Hm. I don’t think that’s me. I feel pretty transparent most of the time. And I’m not unattainable!”

Xigbar muttered in his heart and didn’t say out loud, “Not _ now _you aren’t.” Instead, he decided to change the subject: “Wanna walk on the beach?” 

Demyx, who’d assumed that they came to the beach to swim, hesitated only a moment. 

“Sure.” 

He conscientiously took out his brimmer sunhat and sunglasses and put them on, even if he felt rather dorky. 

“Where do you keep getting those hats? Although they do suit you…”

“There’s a world I did recon on, where the inhabitants mostly wore this kind of hat. Buying one helped me blend in. I also use hats to blend in on worlds where no one’s blond, but people won’t give me information unless they can see my face.” 

“Makes sense.” 

“Do you want to borrow a hat? The sun seems like it’s pretty strong here.”

“Sure. Why not?”

From the pocket where he kept all his hats, Demyx pulled out a fedora style Panama hat, and handed it to Xigbar. He made an aborted strangled noise of admiration, as the hat suited Xigbar perfectly. He had thought _ he _ looked good in the hat, but that was nothing compared to the devilish coolness Xigbar exuded while wearing it. Actually, why had he let Axel convince him to wear the brimmer hat (“it’ll make you look cute!”) instead of the Panama hat in the first place? But then, if he’d worn the Panama hat, he wouldn’t be able to see Xiggy in it right now… if only Xiggy were wearing white or khaki clothes, he’d look even better!

At this point, they’d gone completely out of sight of the area where they first entered this world. The rainbow was ahead of them to the left, over the water, but it was slowly fading. It made him feel a bit melancholic to see it go, especially since Xigbar had compared him to it. 

Perhaps correctly guessing his thoughts from his expression, Xigbar took his hand again and said, “Hey, we can always come back another time after it rains to see more rainbows.” 

Demyx noticed that Xigbar’s hand was no longer gloved, and felt a little embarrassed that he was still wearing his. But I’d be hard to take them off _ now. _ Still, he shoved his left hand in his pocket, and surreptitiously tried to remove his glove by rubbing it against the pocket. It didn’t work. 

They walked in companionable silence for nearly half an hour, before they came across a stretch of beach where the sand went higher up the coast than they’d seen before, and the sand was already dry. 

“Want to go swimming?” Xigbar suggested.

“Sure!” Demyx nodded enthusiastically. He let go of Xiggy’s hand to pull out the beach umbrella, towel, and sunscreen he’d brought, setting them up how he wanted them. He eagerly took off his gloves, boots, and socks, before freezing at his coat zipper. He _ was _ dressed underneath, but it did feel a little… He looked over at Xigbar, who was now completely naked except for Demyx’s hat and some sandals and was rummaging through his coat, which hid _ nothing. _

Demyx felt his HP take a large hit, and hurriedly looked away, but the image of Xigbar’s front was burned into his retinas. Numbly, he removed his coat and leather pants, revealing the white unbuttoned short sleeved overshirt, pale blue vee neck tee shirt, and dark blue short shorts he was wearing. The short shorts were a compromise from the trunks he’d wanted to wear and the speedo Axel tried to force him into. 

“Aw, it’s too bad you’re already wearing your swimwear. I would have enjoyed watching you change. You taking off your pants like that was such a tease.” 

Demyx ventured another glance at his date, and was relieved to find the other man wearing trunks. 

“Hey, before you continue undressing, do you think you could get my back for me?” Xigbar handed over a bottle, and Demyx took it, but noted it wasn’t sunscreen. 

“KH Jelly?” He read aloud doubtfully.

“Oops. Wrong bottle.” Xigbar extended his hand to take it back, looking not at all concerned or regretful that he’d been caught red handed with lube. In fact, Demyx had the distinct impression from the sly look on his face, coupled with Xigbar’s teasing, that he’d done it on purpose. Demyx would never hear the end of it, if he admitted to Axel that he had been right.

“Tha-that’s fine.” Demyx tried to say as smoothly as possible. “We can just share mine.” He turned around and picked up his sunscreen, not realizing the presentation he made, bending over, until he heard Xigbar’s whistle. He quickly stood back up and turned to look at Xigbar with a mild glare. It probably didn’t help his cause that he was blushing as well. 

“Would you stop that?” He said with a pout.

“Stop what?” Xigbar put on a falsely innocent expression, but it didn’t stop his lips from twitching into a leer.

“Teasing me!”

“As if. It just means I like you, is all.” 

Demyx… really couldn’t think of anything to say to that.

“Right, well, turn around, and, um, I’ll get your back.”

Xigbar did, and Demyx slathered the sunscreen on Xigbar’s broad back. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, more scars, probably, but Xigbar’s back was smooth and supple. It was a good thing Demyx wasn’t much shorter than Xigbar, as he had no trouble spreading the sunscreen. He started to feel awkward once he reached the middle of Xigbar’s back. Once he reached Xigbar’s lower back, he lightened his touch, afraid of accidentally taking advantage of the probably (almost certainly) willing sharpshooter. 

“Here,” now done, Demyx thrust the bottle at him. “You can borrow it while I’m taking off my shirts.” 

“Aw, it’s too bad. You could have helped me get even lower.” Xigbar grinned.

“I got every part of your uncovered back!” 

“Right, well, I was thinking, perhaps swimming in the nude wouldn’t be a bad idea. I just put on these trunks to protect me until I could get some sunscreen…”

“I am not swimming with you if you’re naked.” 

Demyx felt his world views collapsing. Was Xigbar always this shameless? Or was it just for him? What had happened to his idea of a nice, fun, _ chaste _ first date? What happened to the slowness? Was it because Xigbar had watched Axel hit on him and thought that was what he wanted? If so… Demyx mentally shook a fist at his errant friend. 

“So, you’ll do other stuff with me if I’m naked?”

“No!” Demyx felt himself on the verge of tears. This was not how he wanted this day to go at all. 

Perhaps sensing he’d gone too far, Xigbar finally backed off. 

“Okay, sorry. I shouldn’t have kept pushing you like that. I’m just… really happy to be on this date with you, and I couldn’t help myself from wanting to tease you.” He actually seemed sincere and Demyx felt himself be mollified. 

“Just… please stop?” Demyx said quietly and seriously. 

Xigbar nodded. “Okay.” He started applying the sunscreen to his arms, not looking at Demyx. Satisfied, Demyx removed his outer shirt, stuffing it into his coat pocket before taking out his beach shoes. He’d been lucky that the sand was still cool from the rain, but he didn’t want to risk burning himself by waiting longer before putting on footwear. He took off his hat to facilitate the removal of his inner shirt, then put it back on before putting his shirt away. He’d remove it completely for swimming, but best to get the extra protection now.

He turned to Xigbar, who was finishing applying sunscreen to his chest. 

“Here,” he gave the bottle back. “I’m not done yet, but let me just get out my towel and set it beside yours and we can put the sunscreen between us.” Demyx nodded, and sat down, applying sunscreen on himself. Xigbar’s towel turned out to be plain white with black edges, in comparison with Demyx’s, which was decorated with a cartoony humpback whale and splashes of water. They remained silent as they shared the sunscreen between them, until Xigbar finished.

“Hey, um, do you want me to do your back for you? No funny business, I swear.” 

“...Okay.” Demyx swiveled around and continued rubbing his legs. Xigbar could see the muscles of his back twitching as he moved. 

Xigbar kept to his word and didn’t do anything outrageous, although he did use his warm, calloused hands to massage Demyx’s shoulders. Demyx couldn’t say he minded. Nope, melted into a puddle Demyx did not mind one bit. He may have been secretly disappointed when Xigbar stopped to continue spreading sunscreen on his back. That is, until he realized that his back was more erogenous than he’d ever thought, and had to hold his breath to prevent any moans from getting out, as Xigbar lightly kneaded here and there. He only just managed to remember that he was supposed to be putting sunscreen on himself, and snatched the bottle to get out some more, at the same time Xigbar reached for it. 

Their hands collided, and Demyx felt his heartbeat pick up at feeling Xigbar’s hands for the first time skin to skin with his own, even if both their hands were slippery. Something inside of him vibrated with an unknown feeling; it was like the feeling of coming home, but not even knowing where home was, and as it swirled through him, he dropped the bottle.

“Oh. Sorry.” His voice was thick, as he tried to repress whatever this strange emotion was. He was a Nobody, for goodness’ sake! He wasn’t supposed to be feeling anything! 

“No, my bad.” Xigbar scooped up the bottle, squirting some out, before handing it to Demyx. “There isn’t too much more of your back to do. We can go swimming as soon as you’re done.” Demyx nodded, and proceeded to work on his face and neck, while Xigbar got his lower back. And if Xigbar’s fingers dipped just under the band of Demyx’s shorts, well, his excuse was just in case the waistband moved positions while Demyx was running around. Demyx didn’t say anything in protest, heart still pounding too hard from whatever emotional turmoil had overtaken him. 

“I’m glad the sand isn’t red.” He murmured. “I don’t think I could have taken it, if it were red.” 

“M—, Demyx?”

Demyx shook his head to clear it. “I don’t know why I said that. Sorry for being weird.” He forced himself to stand up, and put away his hat and sunglasses into his coat. “Give me your hat and I’ll put it away.” Xigbar handed the hat over, and Demyx could no longer resist his instincts, giving the sitting Xigbar a couple of pats on the head. 

“Ki—.” He forced the “kiddo” to die away and tried again. “L—.” But his tongue tripped on the “l,” and wouldn’t go further. Not that he had any idea what it was trying to say. “Xiggy.” There. “Let’s go swimming.” 

“Yes, Master.” Demyx, too caught up on trying to recollect himself, didn’t notice the slip-up. 

The two men strolled to the beach, Xigbar removing his sandals just before the tide mark. Demyx’s shoes were made for aquatic activities, so he kept them on. As they drew closer to the water, Demyx sped up, until he was running into the waves. The water swelled higher as though to greet him, and surrounded him. Xigbar worried for a moment, before hearing Demyx’s spluttering, shrieking laughter. Water clones spontaneously formed in front of Demyx and pulled him further into the water. As Xigbar approached, another clone rose up in front of him, and started tugging. He allowed the transparent form of his would-be lover to lead him into the warm water. The clone disappeared once he was in past his hips, and Xigbar looked over to find Demyx further out plunging in and out of the water with some sort of mangled breast stroke. What he lacked in finesse, he clearly made up for with enthusiasm, although Xigbar was a little surprised that someone whose element was water wasn’t the most graceful of swimmers. 

Xigbar dove under the water—he’d been forced to take swimming lessons by the Master after drowning once when he’d accidentally fallen into the Master’s first portal, or so he’d been told—and decided to play one last prank on the blond. 

Swimming to the blond’s side, he lunged, and pulled Demyx into a hug under the water. The blond resisted only for a moment, before realizing that logically there was only one person it could be. Demyx was facing sideways from Xigbar and seemed perfectly content under the water, as though he had no need for oxygen at all. Xigbar placed one hand on his face, thumb brushing his lips—an indicator of his intentions, should the blond wish to refuse and move away. Instead, Demyx turned toward him, and kissed him. 

Unlike the kiss earlier, this one wasn’t as chaste. Xigbar opened his mouth to gasp and maybe, futilely, try to get some air, but Demyx thought it was an invitation to deepen the kiss and pressed forward. Helplessly, he entwined his tongue with the blond’s, his lungs burning. The last thing he remembered thinking before passing out was: “Well, at least I got to kiss him.” 

Demyx, of course, immediately panicked. Using his powers to shoot out of the water, he had some clones help him carry Xiggy to their towels. Xigbar hadn’t inhaled much water, but Demyx was easily able to remove the water he had by humming a few bars. 

Xigbar coughed himself awake and Demyx relaxed from his place kneeling beside him.

“I’m so sorry, Xiggy! I should have known that you’d need air from the surface…” 

“S’fine. How about, we try that again in a bit, and I’ll forgive you?” 

“Okay.” Demyx blushed and nodded. Now convinced that Xigbar was fine, he moved to his own towel and brushed the sand off his legs. Xigbar pushed himself up onto his elbows, before turning onto his side toward the blond, head held up by his hand. Xigbar just stared at Demyx, taking the sight of him in, as Demyx similarly stared at the water. If he didn’t know better, Xigbar would have thought that the blond was having some sort of inaudible conversation with the ocean before him. Maybe he was.

“You know, Dem. Back to what you were saying earlier. Stars can’t exist without gravity. And rainbows can’t exist without water. So it makes sense that we’d be similar to those things.”

Xigbar succeeded in his aim, as Demyx turned to look at him.

“You think so, Xiggy?” He thought about this for a moment. “I guess you’re right.”

“You know what else, Demyx? Rainbows can’t exist without _ stars_.” He grinned. “No light, no rainbow.” 

“Are you saying I can’t exist without you, Xiggy?” Demyx laughed.

“No.” _ Because in our case, it’s the opposite. _ “Just sayin’. You need me.” His golden eye twinkled. 

Demyx snorted. “I’m an independent man! I need no one! ...But I’ll consider making an exception for you.” 

“I can live with that.” Xigbar flopped onto his back, and studied the bright blue sky above him. A head soon broke into his field of vision. 

“Sooo, about that kiss…” The blond looked slightly nervous as he hovered over Xigbar.

“Guess I gotta keep my promises.” Xigbar gave a light hearted smirk, and dragged the blond down, upsetting his balance. He swallowed the blond’s “woah,” even as he “oofed” at the blond’s weight falling on him. He smiled into the kiss, happy that his thousand years of pining finally seemed to be over. 

  
  
  


******************************************************************

MoM made the Chirithys, so Luxu assumed they were the MoM’s preference. Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong. ╮(￣▽￣"")╭

I got tired of the majority of my references being from “Worlds” and “Demyx,” so I decided to reference a couple of different stories. Although, I did stick one in there...

Teddy won’t be showing up in this story. Even if she did, obviously things wouldn’t go the same way.

The beach they go to is just something I made up. It isn’t supposed to remind you of any particular beach. 

I originally envisioned Demyx in a simple straw hat. But then I decided to ask Google-sensei what the best sun hats were, and the first result was the brimmer, and I thought: “I can imagine Demyx wearing this.” And so it was.


	4. I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, I think I’m going to finish the main story before I work on any more alt scenes. But I think I will try to rewrite the chapter 3 one I wrote and write a new one for the date and perhaps a new one for this chapter, once I’ve finished the main story. So, please continue to look forward to more IJWTS! This should be the second to last chapter for the main story.
> 
> Wondering if I should put a Luxu/Master of Masters tag on this, even though I don’t plan on having any scenes from the Age of Fairytales in here.

I Wish I May, I Wish I Might

_ [A]nd I know _

_That somehow I shall follow when you go_

_ To the still land beyond the evening star, _

_ Where everlasting hills and valleys are: _

_ And silence may not hurt us any more, _

_ And terror shall be past, and grief, and war. _

—Excerpt from “After Sunset,” by Grace Hazard Conkling.

The rest of the date passed in a blur of swimming, and more kissing, and suntanning, and more kissing, and Demyx using his powers to get them clean, and more kissing, and getting dressed, and more kissing. Really, Demyx felt that was way more kissing than any proper first date ought to have. But since he was the instigator in about half of the instances, he couldn’t very well complain about it, could he? 

At the end of the date, Xigbar walked Demyx back to his door, which felt a little weird and like he was being treated like a girl, but Xigbar’s room door was closer to the hallway’s entrance, and Demyx wasn’t ready to say “goodbye” just yet, so he let it go. 

By unspoken agreement, they paused right outside of the door. But as Demyx opened his mouth to speak, he heard the distinct whistle and heavy tread of Xaldin approaching, so he opened the door and gestured for Xigbar to enter. He slipped inside after Xigbar, and flipped the light switch, sending the stars scattering back toward the ceiling. He immediately wanted to turn the light back off again, as the mess of his room was revealed. 

“So,” Xigbar sat on the edge of the bed and bounced a little, perhaps to test its squeakiness. “The illusion working out for you?” 

“Yeah.” Demyx stared at Xigbar curiously, as the Freeshooter lay back on the blond’s bed, taking up as much room as possible, with his feet still touching the floor, and his hands laced behind his head. “What are you doing, Xiggy?”

“Waiting for you to come over here and kiss me.”

Demyx hesitated. It was one thing to kiss Xigbar outside, in “public,” even if they were the only two people on that world. It was another to kiss Xigbar on his own bed. 

Demyx removed his gloves, placing them on his side table by the door, before shuffling over to the bed. 

He got on the bed to the left of Xigbar, who looked at him in amusement. 

“Wouldn’t this be easier if you were, say, _ straddling _me?” 

Demyx bit his lip, but obligingly swung one leg over Xigbar’s hips. He crouched over Xigbar, trying desperately to keep a comfortable distance between them, but Xigbar’s spread legs were making that difficult, as they forced Demyx to spread his own legs wider than he’d like, lowering his center of gravity. Demyx was almost sitting on Xigbar’s lap.

Determined to go through with this, he leaned onto his forearms and ignored the brushing of their lower bodies as he kissed Xigbar. 

Their lips abruptly disengaged as Xigbar removed his hands from behind his head. 

“Oopsy daisy.” Xigbar smirked, before using one hand to cradle Demyx’s skull and gently push it further down toward him to resume kissing. Demyx didn’t have long to wait to find out where the other hand went, as he soon felt a groping hand on his butt, which gave a few squeezes through his pants and coat. 

Xigbar distracted Demyx from thinking about where his hand was by catching Demyx’s lower lip between his teeth and giving a slight nibble. 

Demyx wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was tempted to pull back and protest against the sting, but Xigbar switched too quickly to devouring his mouth that he almost immediately forgot his indignation except for the tingle from his abused lip.

Demyx closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations of Xigbar’s mouth and tongue against his, the hand pleasantly massaging his scalp sending sharp sparks of pleasure to his groin, and the hand groping his butt sending duller sparks. 

He reluctantly pulled himself away before he could become too aroused. He wasn’t quite ready to go further with Xigbar. 

Before he had a chance to explain himself, there was a knock on his door.

“Demyx, are you back yet?” Axel’s muffled voice came through the door.

“I had a good time today. We should do this again sometime.” Xigbar sat up and carefully recited the tired clichés typically used as the ending script for a first date that’d gone well. 

“I did too. I’d like that.” Demyx responded in kind. 

Axel knocked again and Xigbar pecked Demyx’s cheek and patted one of his lower cheeks, before disappearing into a portal, leaving a grumpy blond to deal with his nosy friend. 

***

One date turned into two, turned into many, and before either had realized, they were acting like any other stable long term couple. 

It was an ordinary moment in an ordinary day, that Xigbar first confessed.

They’d been getting dressed in Demyx’s room after waking up together, and before Xigbar left to his own room via portal, he’d kissed Demyx “goodbye,” and with a “see you later” and “love you,” turned toward the portal.

“Wait!” Demyx had stopped him. Xigbar turned back, confused. “I love you too!” And Demyx kissed the astonished Xigbar and walked out of the room.

***

The years passed, and everyone around them grew colder. Xemnas finally broke Axel’s belief in their hearts by hurting and changing Saïx, who in turn rejected Axel so thoroughly the redhead lost his faith. Demyx remained friends with Axel, but just barely. 

Xigbar and Demyx kept their relationship hidden from the other members of the Organization, worried about the increasing risk of ostracization and Duskification if it were known they had _ feelings _ for each other. When a member came across them being intimate, they pretended they were merely sleeping with each other, and it seemed to fool the majority of the members just fine. And if someone tried mistakenly to seduce one or the other of them from time to time, well, it never ended well for the seducer. Vexen would complain about needing to patch up this or that person’s injuries, and they’d be forced apart for a length of time as punishment, but it didn’t really bother either of them.

They had each other, and that was enough. 

***

When Zexion died, all the illusions on the ceiling of the castle vanished. Demyx’s stars were gone. But it was okay, because Xigbar spent a week painting Demyx’s ceiling black and then hand painted in Demyx’s favorite constellations from his star journal. These stars wouldn’t move or glow, but they were enough for Demyx. He had his Starman, after all. 

***

Demyx stared at his star sparkled ceiling.

“I’m scared, Xiggy.” 

“It’ll be okay, Dem. For a Keyblade wielder, Sora’s not that strong.”

“But he’s Roxas! I don’t know that I can defeat him…”

“You’re stronger than you think, Dem.”

Demyx rolled over and onto Xigbar’s shoulder. 

“You _ say _ that, but I really don’t think I am.”

“Who was the one who beat up Xaldin when he wanted to fuck me?”

“...Me.” 

“Or what about when Xemnas suggested I help him with some stress relief?”

“...Also me.”

“Yes, _ you. _” 

“But those times were different!”

“Not really. If it helps, just pretend that Sora wants to put some moves on me.”

“Wait, he doesn’t though, does he?”

“No, Dem. Sora does not want to put any moves on me.” Xigbar rolled his eye.

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t…” Demyx fiddled with the silver chain on Xigbar’s unzipped coat as he sulked.

“Not everyone wears your love filled rose tinted glasses when looking at me, Dem.” 

Demyx slid his hand in under the coat and placed it over where Xigbar’s heart was. Through Xigbar’s shirt, he felt the steady beat of his lover’s heart. 

“As long as I’m not the only one.” 

“You know it.” 

“Say it. Please?”

Xigbar gave a long sigh. “I love you, Demyx.”

Demyx snuggled further into Xigbar’s arm. “I love you too, Xiggy.” 

***

After “The Event,” Xigbar spent most of his free time on Demyx’s ceiling, cursing both Roxas and Sora. Sometimes, he’d trace the stars he’d painted, feeling the bump of the paint under his finger, as he remembered the silly names and stories Demyx had given to the former Radiant Garden stars. 

Once, he started peeling the paint instead, some part of him hoping that he’d hear an outraged shout or displeased whine from below if he just… kept… removing… the stars. 

He gave up when he’d destroyed a sizable chunk of paint. He spent the next few days meticulously repairing the damage he’d done, before throwing the paint against the wall in a fit of rage.

The rest of his time he spent in the Proof of Existence. 

***

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

As Xigbar faded, he felt only relief, secure in the hope that he’d be by Demyx’s side once more, wherever that ended up being. 

He had a rainbow to catch. 

  


***********************************************************

Unexplained head cannon for this story: Xigbar’s never properly dated before (even if he has had plenty of one night stands and shallow relationships), so he looked to some men’s magazines on how you’re supposed to treat a (female) date, hence why he sometimes treated Demyx a bit like a girl by bringing him a plush and walking him to his door. 

  


Silliness that came up while writing this chapter:

Explanation: to help keep me focused on the fluffiness and sweetness, and away from sexiness, I often play “Dearly Beloved” while writing this story.

*writing, writing* *not listening to DB so can write kissy scene* *Xigbar’s shamelessness +1* 

Captain: Abort! Abort! All hands, prepare for battle stations! Release the deletion torpedo! 

Chief Engineer: Captain, it’s too late for that! We cannae unthink it. And besides, we still be sailing the T waters. 

Captain: We will delete it and save it for an alt scene! Prepare the DB cannon! 

Chief Engineer: Aye, aye, Captain! Preparing the DB cannon!

A few minutes later…

Chief Engineer: Captain! The DB cannon worked too well! It’s surrounded us in ice and we cannae move forward. We’re stuck in a writer’s ice block!

Captain: Curses!

A bit later…

Chief Engineer: Captain, the ice is melting! We think that now it’s the water getting riled up!

First Officer: Highly illogical...

Captain: Damn it!


	5. Have The Wish I Wish Tonight

Have The Wish I Wish Tonight

_ When you wish upon a star _

_ Makes no difference who you are _

_ Anything your heart desires will come to you _

_ If your heart is in your dream _

_ No request is too extreme _

_ When you wish upon a star _

_ As dreamers do _

_ Fate is kind _

_ She brings to those who love _

_ The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing _

_ Like a bolt out of the blue _

_ Fate steps in and sees you through _

_ When you wish upon a star _

_ Your dreams come true _

—Excerpt from “When You Wish Upon A Star” from “Pinocchio.”

  


Waking up in the Radiant Garden lab was a terrible disappointment. Waking up and not seeing Demyx anywhere near was even worse. 

Although waking up at all could mean that Demyx was out there, somewhere. But with the Master’s physique being so abnormal in the first place, nothing could be taken for granted. 

So he pretended that everything was going along just as planned, even though no one had ever known what the hell happened to a Nobody when he or she died, and on the younger Xehanort’s orders, hoisted Isa up over his shoulder. At least he didn’t have to princess carry him like he had apprentice Xehanort. He stepped into the portal chibi Xehanort created, and found himself in the too familiar dusty world of the Keyblade Graveyard. 

They approached a figure who was standing with his back toward them. Luxu’s heart clenched as he realized that the old Xehanort was gazing at black clad figures lying in the dirt. 

Xehanort turned around, keeping the figures annoyingly out of view. 

“Braig.” The old man’s voice was a little different from the way he remembered, but Luxu chalked that up to having heard Xemnas drone on for ten years and expecting something similar. “Is that the one Xemnas gave a piece of my heart to?”

“C’mon, old coot. It’s the first time we’ve met in years, and that’s all you have to say?” 

Xehanort snorted. “Don’t worry. You’ll get your reward once this is all over.”

“I’d better.”

“For now, we need you to become a Nobody again.” 

“Hey, whatever floats your boat. You know I’m all for the cause.” He looked toward the figures behind Xehanort, doing his best indifferent impression, as the old man gave him a profound look of disbelief. “So, who are the poor suckers on the ground? Replicas?”

Xehanort moved out of the way, and now Luxu could see them all clearly: a frightened Elrena sitting up and clutching a barely conscious Lauriam and two blonds lying face down, still out cold. 

Luxu dropped Isa as he started to rush forward, his raw anxiety and worry flashing across his face. He managed to catch himself after two steps, realizing the mistake he’d made. 

“Braig,” Xehanort’s tone was falsely paternal. “I didn’t realize you cared for these nobodies. Or is it just _ one _ in particular? The young lady has been telling me some very interesting things.” 

Luxu’s mouth went dry as he tried to subtly glare at Elrena. She wouldn’t look at him.

“Oh? What kind of things?” 

“Just that they seem to have come from a world called Daybreak Town.” Luxu waited a moment for Xehanort to continue, then relaxed when he didn’t. He let down his guard too soon. 

“And that you and this… Demyx,” Xehanort used his foot to roll Demyx’s body over and Luxu clenched his fist to stop himself from reaching out. “Were acting like lovers. Even as Nobodies.” 

Demyx didn’t look very different from the thousands of times Xigbar had seen him asleep, still perfect in his eyes in every way, although this time he wasn’t drooling and this time there was an emptiness about him that reminded Luxu of Ventus or of one of his empty vessels. The Master was sleeping without a heart. 

Luxu scowled. “I don’t see how my sleeping habits are any business of yours, Mister Master.” 

“I don’t care about your ‘sleeping habits’ in the slightest. I do care, however, if it affects your loyalty... to the ‘cause.’ When he wakes up, he is to be given a piece of my heart, to ensure both of your loyalty to me.” 

“...You’re planning on making him a seeker of darkness?” Luxu’s throat was dry. Demyx? A seeker of darkness? Luxu’s vision went spotty from panic. 

“No, no, no. For _ your _ sake, I wouldn’t do that.” Xehanort’s voice was falsely kind. “Not unless, of course, you messed up in some sort of drastic way or weren’t able to obtain me all the vessels I need. As long as you do your job, Demyx will be far away from all conflict. Now,” he abruptly changed the subject. “This ‘Sora’ I’ve been hearing about, does sound promising... As a vessel.” 

“Of course,” Luxu murmured, forcing himself to smirk. “I’ll see to it.”

“Let my younger self lead the mission. It’ll be good experience for him.” Xehanort waved his hand. “You just work on support in the background.”

“Sure, Boss.” Luxu gritted his teeth. 

Young Xehanort, who’d remained silent the whole time, took a step toward his older self and Demyx. 

“This man looks a bit familiar…” he said with a puzzled expression. 

Master Xehanort looked down. 

“Now that you mention it… but having met before would be impossible. He’s too young for you to have met him.” He dismissed the possibility easily. 

Luxu carefully released a breath. What shenanigans had the Master gotten up to without telling him?! 

“Now, Braig,” Xehanort summoned No Name. “I think it’s time for you to lose your heart again.” 

Luxu approached, hoping Xehanort wouldn’t pull a fast one on him and stab downward instead.

He didn’t.

***

Xigbar entered his room in the Castle That Never Was. The Real Organization hadn’t really had anywhere else to go, for living, but they maintained their “base” as the Graveyard for daytime operations. Xigbar had chosen Demyx’s old room to live in. Xemnas was living in his old quarters, the Superior’s old room having been given over to Xehanort. 

After the exhausting day of nearly obtaining Sora as a vessel, only to lose him in the end, and the scolding and veiled threats he’d received from the Dark Master, Xigbar was ready to call it a day. 

Kicking off his boots, and removing most of his clothes, leaving them haphazardly strewn over Demyx’s chair, he slipped into bed, carefully gathering the still figure already inside into his arms. 

“Hey, Dem.” He breathed wearily, tucking the blond head under his chin. 

“Oh, Kingdom Hearts, I miss you.” He whispered into the blond strands, eye pricking with tears he never allowed himself to shed. 

He received no answer, other than the soft, even breathing of the comatose Nocturne. 

“Why was it so much easier when I knew I couldn’t see you? Why was waiting all those centuries so much less painful?” 

He clutched Demyx tighter, even though he knew that if Demyx were awake, he’d be protesting the strength of the hold.

“Come on. Look up! Don’t you want to see the stars? I painted them just for you.” He rested his cheek against Demyx’s hair and looked up himself. “Just for you.” 

He wasn’t able to see the stars, his vision a blurry black from the tears. These words weren’t anything new. The entreaties to awaken, the railings against the pain he was feeling, all an old song and dance by this point. But that didn’t make them any less poignant. 

He drifted into sleep, unwilling, knowing that his dreams wouldn’t grant any relief.

***

In sleep, he found himself at the Master’s Station. Every night he’d find himself here, and every night he’d approach the figure sleeping in the center and beg it to wake, before inevitably giving up and wrapping his arms around the figure, in a mirror of real life. He’d spent the remaining hours staring idly at the writhing darkness on the edges of the stained glass, wondering if he could protect Demyx if the darkness managed to break free and enter. He never decided if he could, only that he’d try.

***

It was an ordinary moment in an ordinary day, that Demyx awoke. 

Xigbar, sleep deprived from overwork coupled with emotional toil, had bent down to kiss Demyx “goodbye” before leaving the room, the way he always had for years. He hadn’t kissed Demyx since finding him in the Graveyard, deciding to wait until he was awake to appreciate the kiss, but in a moment of muscle memory, Xigbar went and kissed him anyway.

And Demyx woke up.

“Xi...ggy…?” Xigbar froze in the act of straightening up, at the hoarse, sleepy sound. 

“Dem, myx?!” Xigbar accidentally bit his tongue in the middle of his yelp. 

“I’m in my room? ...What happened? Didn’t I… die?” 

Without a word, Xigbar just embraced him and started crying.

“Xiggy?” The confused Demyx rubbed his love’s back soothingly, allowing Xigbar’s sobs to rock his body. He hugged Xigbar back and stared up at his ceiling, sympathetic tears making the stars dance in his eyes.

“You we, re dead.” At some point, Xigbar managed to talk through his sobs. “I, I diiiiied to, oo. I woke up. A-and you w, wer, weren’t there.” 

“I’m sorry, Xiggy. I’m so sorry I died.” And now Demyx was crying. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t with you. I’m so sorry you were alone. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.” They clung to each other, and Luxu couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so safe. 

They stayed that way a long time, before Xigbar felt the presence of mind to take stock of their situation. 

Slowly, he released Demyx and moved back just enough to get a clear view of the blond’s face.

“Dem, what do you remember?”

“About what?”

“About who you are? About who I am?”

Demyx looked confused, but answered anyway. 

“I’m Demyx. I’m the ninth member of Organization XIII. I’m a Nobody. You’re Xigbar and the second member!” 

“And you don’t remember anything from before you were a Nobody?”

“No. ...Is that a problem?” 

“...How are you awake? It’s really a miracle…” Xigbar rested his forehead on Demyx’s, while caressing the blond’s cheek with one hand. 

“What do you mean, Xiggy?” Demyx felt a little uneasy by his lover’s words, even as he leaned into the caress.

“No one’s woken up without becoming a Somebody again. But you, your heart’s still missing. You’ve been sleeping for months since Xehanort found you. So how did you wake up now?” 

Demyx tilted his head in thought.

“Did anything different happen?”

“To your body? Well, I kissed you…”

“You mean to tell me that I’ve been sleeping here all these months and you haven’t kissed me even once?!” Demyx pouted in outrage. 

“But I wanted to wait until you were awake…”

“No! You’re still supposed to kiss me! Even when I’m sleeping! How am I supposed to survive without my Xiggy kisses?!” Demyx dramatically fell back onto the bed, one hand to his chest, the other palm out on his forehead, in mock wounded fashion. 

He lept back up a moment later with a “Hm?”

“True love’s kiss!” He suddenly exclaimed excitedly. 

“Huh?”

“True love’s kiss!” Demyx insisted. “I have the feeling that I ought to know what it is, but I don’t, but, but somehow I know it’s what woke me!” He nodded to himself. “True love’s kiss.” Then he suddenly blushed and looked at Xigbar sideways. “I guess you really do love me, huh?” 

Xigbar just gave him an exasperated look. “Did I ever give you reason to doubt me?”

“Nope!” 

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“Yup! So may I have a Xiggy kiss now?” 

“Unbelievable.” Xigbar smiled and obliged. 

***

They pretended that Xigbar had “sweet talked” Demyx into becoming a Nobody again, and that Xigbar himself had captured a water core to do the job. 

No one questioned it, until Xehanort himself suddenly summoned No Name and stabbed, only to have no heart be released. Satisfied, he quickly norted a mildly alarmed Demyx, who’d been told what to expect, but hadn’t been mentally prepared for the reality of someone stabbing at him and then forcing a heart piece in him. 

Xigbar hadn’t told him about the blackmail or that Demyx wouldn’t need to fight. Still he distracted the blond when he started feeling particularly upset about being left out, by showering him in kisses which usually lead to more heated activities.

Even so, Xigbar was surprised when Demyx burst into their room one day and started running around like a chicken with its head cut off. 

“Xiggy! Vexen wants me to betray the Organization! What should I do? I told him I’d do it so as not to seem suspicious. What should I do?!” 

“Calm down, Dem.” Xigbar folded and set down the Radiant Garden newspaper he’d been reading. “What are you talking about?”

Demyx explained the conversation he’d had with Vexen outside the Radiant Garden castle. He was rendered speechless by Xigbar’s response.

“Isn’t it fine?” 

Demyx gaped. “What?”

“The other side seems like they’re having trouble gathering seven people. Helping them bring back Roxas to add to their ranks helps _ us. _ Although I don’t know how many of the others would see it that way.” 

“So… helping Vexen with his plans is really helping our side?” 

“No. It’s helping _ our _ side.” 

“Isn’t that what I said?”

“As if. Completely different meaning.”

“...I don’t get it.” 

“That’s okay. If all goes according to plan, you will.” 

Demyx sighed and draped himself over Xigbar.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you, Xiggy.” 

“Everything I do, I do for you, Dem.” Xigbar relaxed into the Nocturne’s embrace.

“For me?” Demyx was genuinely surprised.

“For you.” Xigbar confirmed. 

Demyx was silent for several minutes, a pensive look on his face.

“Promise me,” he started after the pause. “Promise me. That you won’t die for me. That you won’t die, for me.” 

“I promise.” The words came immediately, but not without weight or thought behind them.

“I don’t care if you’re a Nobody or a Somebody or whatever. I just want to be with you.” 

“I feel the same way.”

“So don’t die.” 

“Okay.” 

***

“As if.” Xigbar held his arm and portaled to the top of the maze wall. Under the shocked gazes of Riku and Sora, he stepped off the ledge, pretending to kill himself. Really, he just portaled away.

He portaled to a world of white sand and sea, green hills and flowers. 

He approached his hatted lover, who was using a stick to dig a giant hole in the sand.

“Hey, Xiggy! I’ve found trea… you’re hurt!” Xigbar cast an eye into the hole, as Demyx fussed and produced both a potion and the Panama hat which he stuck on Xigbar. 

“So you found it.” Xigbar swallowed the potion quickly. 

“The buried treasure? That’s your’s?”

“No, it belongs to my Master. He had me hide it for him.”

“Ansem did…?” Demyx asked dubiously.

“No, not Ansem. I have another Master.”

“Oh?” Demyx asked casually, trying to hide his jealousy. “He must be really important to you…?”

“The most important.” 

“More important… than…” Demyx swallowed the rest of the question, too afraid of the answer.

“No one is as important as you, Dem.” Xigbar was visibly holding back laughter.

“But you just said…! That doesn’t make sense! We can’t both be the most important!” 

Xigbar gave in and bent over as he found himself unable to stop laughing. The exasperated and slightly hurt Demyx fake punched Xigbar again and again, getting petty revenge for being laughed at. 

When Xigbar was finally able to get himself under control, he straightened back up.

“I knew the box was here on this world, but I’m still impressed that you managed to find it.”

Demyx shrugged. 

“You had me sit and wait here. I dug here. Blame yourself for not placing me a few feet away.” 

“It was an accident. I didn’t remember the _ exact _spot the box was buried.” 

“Then how were you planning on finding it again?”

“I don’t know. I imagined that the Master would be able to find it himself.” Xigbar looked thoughtfully at Demyx. 

“Well, _ I _ found it.” 

“You did.”

“Finders keepers! ...Unless you really want me to bury it again.”

“No, you can keep it.”

“But won’t your Master get mad at you for giving me the box?”

“No, I don’t think he will.” Xigbar’s lips twitched, as another laugh threatened. 

Demyx sat on the exposed corner of the box.

“Luxu, stop laughing at me!” He whined.

“...What did you just say?”

Demyx stood up.

“Xiggy, stop laughing at me!” He poked Xigbar in the chest. 

“That’s… not what you said the first time.”

“What do you mean? It’s exactly what I said the first time!” 

“Anyway, let’s dig out your box?”

“Okay. ...Hey, Xiggy? Is the war over now? Is it safe to go back?”

“Not yet.”

“How will we know when it’s over?”

“We’ll know.”

The two spent a few hours removing the black box from its sandy prison. As Demyx swiped his hands together to get off the dirt, he eyed the box curiously.

“What’s in it, anyway?”

“You could open it and find out?” Xigbar evaded.

“But it’s locked!”

“Too bad you don’t have a key.” 

Exhausted, Demyx plopped down on the box. 

“It’s only a matter of time before the x-blade returns to me! Then I’ll be able to open it!”

“That’s the plan.”

“What plan?”

“Never mind.” 

“Sometimes, I swear, Luxu, you can be the most infuriating…” The Master paused, as the x-blade materialized in his lap. “Oh.” He stared down at his lap, dumbfounded. “Oh!” The memories were clearly starting to come back. 

***

Meanwhile…

Xehanort rose, the copies of No Name circling around him as the golden light of Kingdom Hearts shone down on him. The x-blade materialized in his hand.

“The x-blade is complete,” he rejoiced. “Kingdom Hearts! I call upon your true form.”

Before anything could happen, the x-blade vanished from his grasp. 

“No! What happened? Where did it go?” Xehanort could only give an anguished cry. Sora looked on in equal bafflement, before remembering what had just happened. 

“Xehanort!” He reclimbed the cliff. Xehanort summoned No Name, only for it too to vanish.

“No! What is happening? It isn’t supposed to be like this!” Sora’s Keyblade hit the defenseless Xehanort, sending the Dark Master hurtling through the sky, before he crashed into the ground. 

“My… x-bla…” He stretched out a hand toward Kingdom Hearts before everything went dark.

***

“Here you go, Luxu.” The Master handed over No Name to his apprentice cheerily. 

“Finally, back where it belongs.” 

“Yup. ...Just don’t jerk off in front of it anymore, ‘kay?” 

“Ah…” 

“Yeah, do you know how hard it’s been on me, you tease!” 

“What about sex? Perhaps your younger self wouldn’t mind a vision or two of us…?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Fiiine,” Luxu huffed.

The Master brushed himself off as he stood up. 

“We should wait a little bit longer, then see about picking up the others.”

“Yes, Master.”

“...Dem.” The Master gave Luxu a complicated look.

“Dem.” 

Demyx’s shoulders sagged and he showed real relief that Luxu had finally listened to him about the name. He wound his arms around Luxu’s neck.

“Can I get a Xiggy kiss now…? Or should I be calling them Luxu kisses?” 

“Whichever you prefer.”

“Hmm.” Demyx hummed in thought. “I like the intimacy of calling you by a nickname, so Xiggy it is.” 

“As you wish, Master.” Xigbar pressed a kiss to the blond’s lips. 

“Dem!” Demyx insisted. 

“Dem.” Xigbar agreed. Another kiss.

“You’ve been,” kiss, “very” kiss, “naughty, Luxu,” kiss, “seducing me,” kiss, “when,” kiss, “I didn’t have,” kiss, “my memories,” kiss.

Xigbar pulled back a little.

“Are you mad?”

“No.” Demyx scowled. “But let me complain a little, okay?” 

“Only if I get to complain about all the time I’ve been alone.”

“...Touché.” 

***

A few hours later found them looking at the sunset and the first twinkle of stars peeking out of the sky. 

Demyx used his powers to make his clones dance, as he bonelessly lay on top of Luxu. Even if he wasn’t looking at them, knowing that they were able to move when he was too wobbly-kneed to was a comfort. 

“Hey,” Xigbar started softly.

“Murgh?”

“Do you remember when we went to the Land of Dragons?”

“The trip Axel set us up on?”

“He did?”

“What about it?”

“Do you remember when I promised you all the stars?”

“Yeah. At the time, it creeped me out.”

Luxu gave him a disgruntled look.

“I’m trying to be romantic here.”

“Sorry. My bad.”

“I just wanted to say, I intend to keep that promise. Master. Demyx.”

The Master of Masters shifted so that he was looking Xigbar in the face.

“Silly, Luxu. I don’t need the stars. I have you.” 


End file.
